fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mage of Falling Stars
The Battle in the Square The boy was in the middle of the square. He was showing the keys, and challenging to all who passed. She looked at him and touched the belt. Felt the Keys and the Magic. And he took courage and cried - Hey! Idiot! I look here! - Huh? - He turned - You? Hahaha! Skirt, brat! - Brat! - Yelled - you'll see! I do challenge you to a fight! - Okay! - He held up the keys - I start! - Maybe! - Open, Gate of the Chained Princess, Andromeda! - A circle opened in the air, and a woman in pink dress came with chains on their wrists - AAAAAAHHHHHH! - She screamed, and moved the chains and invested against Layla, who jumped back - Hey! Be careful with this! - HA-AHI! - She turned and turned, and the currents are held at Layla, dragging her into a spin - Weak! - Shouted the boy - I think I'll quit with you! Open up! Gate of the Eagle, Aquila! A shadow swept over the land and the sky. In the darkness, a gold and black bird, giant, landed on the floor and grabbed Layla, and returned to fly, she raising heights. With chains on her feet, and being pulled in two directions, would not take long for her to split into two - Damn! - Layla screamed, thrashing - I know! She looked at the animal's legs and dug her nails there. The beast let out a scream and she fell on Andromeda. Now free, she ran away from the two spirits that flashed and disappeared. - All right! - She took a key from his belt - It's time to get serious! - She raised the key - Open Up, Gate of the Firebird! Phoenix! A pillar of fire arose, and when he finished, a bird of fire appeared, in golden, orange and red flames - Phoenix! Finishes with that idiot! - IIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAIIIIII! - Phoenix came down from heaven and attacked another friend, to make all the grass come into flames - Phoenix ... - Layla said - Was not to make a fire! - Open up! Gate of the Dolphin, Delphinus! - He shouted, and, with a big tornado, a merman appeared, casting a large burst of water in Layla - Damn! Open Up, Gate of the Flying Fish, Volans! - she said! - A tornado has launched a major blue fish with the symbol of the heaven in the front - Go, Volans! The fish has launched a cyclone at the mouth, and Delphinus retaliated with water. Phoenix helped Volans, revolving around the cyclone, putting him on fire, making a Cyclone of Fire - Unison Raid! - Yelled Layla - This is... So.. This is so... Cool! - Layla fell to the ground - Dumb Mage! Many Celestial Spirits spend too much force! - Idiot! - Layla punched him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground - I'll finish you! - She took the whip in her hands - Okay! Come on! She began to attack him quickly, and in a dangerous dance, very close to the Tornado of Fire in the process. He stared into the fire - Open up! Gate of the Dragon, Draco! - A bolt of green energy sliced through the air, and a boy, dressed in kimono with a green band, jumped and attacked Layla - Good! - AAAAAH! - Layla fell whip I turned, and attacked the boy, on his own - What is this crazy whip! - I forgot to say he has life! - Layla cried while dodging blows boy. In a stroke of luck, she turned and the whip hit the boy, playing towards the Tornado of Fire and Water. Before falling to his death, he turned, and closed his eyes. When opened, eyes were green lizard The child shone ans the kimono and sash are destroyed while still green glow. The child's body turned to dust and a big green reptile emerged. A body of a snake, bat wings and a mouth full of sharp teeth. The dragon flames cut with ease. Phoenix was soon to meet her, and the two fought a battle in the sky - Cool! - Delphinus! The merman raised his arms and launched a blast of water in Phoenix and Firebird went out. The ashes were still falling when flashed and disappeared - Damn! The dragon bit the fish, and took him to the heights. The fish flashed and disappeared into his mouth - Damn! Ah! - Layla fell to the ground - Right! No more games child! - She held her the golden key - Open up! Gate of the Ram! Aries! - The golden key and flashed a girl in a dress of white wool emerged - Help Me, Aries! - Okay! - She released a cloud of pink wool - Open up! - The boy had a golden key in a puddle - Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius! - A mermaid came up with a jug of water - Go on, girl! - Shut up! - She launched a blast of water against it, and the water took Layla also - Damn! - Yelled Layla - Aries! - I'm sorry! - She said - IAH! - A cloud of pink wool consumed water, and protected Layla - HA! - Layla raised the whip and knocked the girl. The keys fell and Aquarius, Delphinus and Draco are gone - Great! - She took the keys to the kid - It's time to return it to its owner! - How ridiculous! Lost to a girl! - So learn to fight with the help of spirits! Idiot! - She took the Key of Aquarius - I'll take that! The Magic Shop - You liar! - Layla screamed with the seller - You did not say anything about a Golden Key! - You can get to you! - Who is this? - Yelled Layla - It was a boy! - He cried - He came to me in two weeks. He said that there was someone behind him. He said she was attracting the Mages with the Golden Keys to her land. He called The Lady of the Lake. He said he saw the planning of it, and who escaped. He said she was attracting them in a list. He was paranoid, weird! - Tell me more! - He said that after fleeing, she followed. She wanted all the Gold Keys. He came to me and said others would arrive soon. And it was not for me to share this with anyone, unless if a girl with a black hair came and asked me Keys. She had to have the Golden Key of Aries! - Di ... - Layla said - He knew I would come behind the rumors. I knew that I would fall into the trap of Rey knew I could escape it and come here. My best friend knew I could get where I got. Or even further. He wanted me to inherit his key! - Yes! He left his keys here. The next day, I saw in the newspaper that a boy had been killed. I looked at his face and saw that the boy was ... This so-Di! Sometime later, this boy came and robbed me! - Rey was behind him! How not found the Golden Key of Aquarius, she killed him! - Who is Rey? - Owner of Lake Casino - And why do not you take refuge! A guild of magicians would be good for it! She would not attack you in a place with so many people! - On second thought ... - Layla rolled her eyes - It is a good idea! Has some next guild? - This is the city of Magnolia ... - Magnolia ... I know this city, somewhere ... Hey! It is the city where the guild is Fairy Tail! - It is! - Cool! - Layla turned to the door - I will take refuge in the guild, and escape Rey! - Great! - He said - Just be careful! They are problematic! Pluto and the Solar Council Walking in broad and furious steps, Deimos arrived at the center of the Solar Council. The members were standing and watching him - Speak! - Said one of them - You did not wait! I said I'd send Phobos eliminate the Black Knight, not more! You did not wait and ordered Ceres liquidate them! More the problem is that the Phobos saw her, and now, think you have something going on with the Dark Guilds! - We could not wait any longer! The Council was receiving potentially dangerous information to us. It was a matter of time before they let loose the "Black Star" name and ran out with all of us! - Do not forget that it was I who convinced the idiots of the Council that there was nothing behind the Dark Guilds. That after the end of the Balam Alliance, they were fallen! - We are grateful for this, Pluto, the more we can not leave work today for tomorrow! You did a good job with the other guilds, we could not let more time pass! - No! - Said another voice - Was the Phobos who did good work with the other! Deimos only hid us all the advice! - Shut up! - Said Deimos - He speaks the truth! - Said a female voice - Deimos did nothing! - More will do! - Said the main voice - The Sun Trial as already begun. Eris is already doing her part. Ceres well. Pluto, you will fulfill your duty to us, right? - Yes! The Eternano Phase has begun. I am selecting the right candidates. Soon, we will be required to Eternano our Plan! - It will take so! Remember: If you fail, do not get another chance! - I know! - And one more thing ... No more working in the Darkness - he said. - We will go to the Light. Soon you will derail the 8 most powerful guilds in Fiore. We will in the least to the greatest. When the 8 most powerful Light Guilds fall before us, the world will know the fury of the Black Star will not have limits! Laughter came out of that dark hall, that dark place... Nikko V.S Sierra - Prelude The gate was easy to skip, and the guards ... Well, they were cats. Cats with wings, more cats! They just fell to the ground. Nikko ran rampant. Nobody in the village even tried to stop him. They hid. Him arrived in the village center, where it is safe. Him snapped and exploded, and looked inside, where Him saw a girl with a red hair, the symbol of her family. He opened his chin - Hello, Nikko! - She took a turn and flashed - Reequip! She now wore a different outfit: It was a pink and black bikini connected by multiple lines in the hands and the feet. Had a belt that held two katanas, whose end was a mirror - Armor of Love! - No need to fight! - Said Nikko - Shut up! - Drew one of her katanas and went over Nikko He gave spinning, and looked more realized that her intent was otherwise. She showed him the mirror. The mirror shimmered and vanished. White space across a pink and black shadow of Nikko came with a fist in flames. He jumped on top of the original Nikko and began to deliver punches From there, Nikko had to dodge both punches and cuts in a deadly dance - Fall now! - Shouted Sierra - You need more! - Nikko turned - Explosion! - He put his hands down and the ground erupted in flames. Sierra jumped Spinning in the air, Sierra fell behind Nikko, and looked at him like a prey, or not very different from - Requipl! - She cried, in a strong glare - Armor of the Sun! She now wore a jacket and a short skirt, cloaked in orange, red and yellow colors. Wore long boots and her hair rattled in the wind and she wore a quiver of arrows on his back, with a bow in hand. His eyes had an expression of victory - Damn! - Said Nikko She took one of the arrows on fire, and shook her hair. She placed the arrow in the bow and shot. Nikko pulu to the side, and the arrow went through it on fire. She hit the floor, it caught fire. - It'll be fun! - Said Nikko